


Heave Ho Heave Ho

by Marinasbaetbh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off a song, Ill add more tags as I go along, In all my dreams I drown, M/M, Maybe tw later on, Only a small chap right now, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinasbaetbh/pseuds/Marinasbaetbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story aye, my first actually story. Based of "In All My Dreams I Drown" by Jessica Lowndes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse One

 Dave and John had been dating for a while now.   
  
  It had been a few years since the game ended and everything almost reversed. The world was back to normal, everyone was alive.  One change was the inability to contact the trolls.  
  
  Of course another was John's frequent nightmares.  
  
  So here John was, pleading with his said boyfriend to let him stay up longer. Dave didn't know about these nightmares, John had too much pride, so of course he insisted John got his beauty sleep. All he knew was John wasn't getting it, and that was only by the dark bags under his eyes.  
  
  John begged, gripping onto Dave's arm as he hauled him off to bed, carrying him like a baby despite his protests.   
    
  Dave stopped for a moment and John's heart fluttered with hope, but Dave only picked up his sagging pants before continuing to make his way towards John's room. This was one thing John couldn't weasel his way out of.

  
_"Hello? Is anyone there?_  
The ship it swayed heave ho, heave ho  
On the dark and stormy blue  
And I held tight to the captain's might  
As he pulled up his trews  
"You haven't slept," heave ho, he said  
"in many suns and moons."  
"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"  
"And pray we get there soon."  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lanterns down."  
But I don't want to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."  



	2. Verse two

  John's eyes widened a bit as he was being tucked in, his glasses taken by none other than Dave.   
  
  He began to shake, to which Dave just leaned down and whispered for him to sleep, that he'd be fine. But no matter what sweet words he said, John knew what was coming.  
  
  He knew cause the rain.   
  
  The howling sudden downpour made him sweat despite the cold chill in the room. He looked at Dave through pleading eyes, a quiet whimper escaping his throat.   
  
  Dave just shook his head and told John that the rain wasn't going to kill him.   
  
  But John knew better, especially from the creaks of the bed. His mind was going to form another way to torture him.

  
_"The captain howled, "Heave ho, heave ho."_  
And tied me up with sheets  
"A storm is brewing in the south."  
"It's time to go to sleep."  
His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho  
The ocean gnashed and moaned  
Like Jona will be swallowed whole  
And spat back teeth and bones  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown.""  



	3. Verse 3

John tried to get his rest, firmly tucked into the bed still. He shuddered as he heard a rather strong howl of wind.

Dave was now gone. Probably back downstairs. 

God this was progressing fast.

John soon couldn't take it, his heart beating so fast he thought it might tunnel it's way out. So, he sat up and did the first thing that came to mind.

Scream.

John screamed and hollered, his curled fists trembling as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He begged for Dave to come back, to save him. 

But there was never a response.

 

""Captain! Captain!  
I will do your chores  
I will warm your cot at night  
And mop your cabin floors  
Scold me, hold me  
I'll be your's to keep  
The only thing I beg of you  
Don't make me go to sleep""


	4. Verse 4

John's lungs started to give out as his panic grew. After all he was now soaked.

The water seemed to come from thin air, but it was slowly rising, it now leaking onto the bed.

John's tears ran thick, his whole body trembling as his voice finally faltered, giving out, Dave's name the last thing it said.

The water soon got to John's waist, but he didnt struggle, he knew it was coming. Instead he was curled in a ball, his face in his knees as he sobbed out, muttering how it's his fault. 

He sat up straight as it hit his curled knees, it just below he shoulders. 

He should've saved him. He should've been there. He should save 'his love' but no. There were no heroics. 

John's head was soon enveloped, his rapid breaths now being taken, air exchanging for water as it weighed his lungs, burned his chest and eyes and nose. 

He tried to scream again, but knew it was futile, his last bit of air travelling up in the form of small bubbles.

He watched it, entranced by the shimmer of light that reflected on said bubbles from the lightening outside his window. 

Then, it all went black.

He sat up in his bed, blankets strewn across the room, his eyes crusted with thick tears. He panted and wheezes, feeling the cool sting of air fill his lungs, something he'd missed. He looked out his window to see that storm. Oh that storm. How it was always there, teasing John. Mocking him. 

John got up, walking out of his room on shakey legs, his fingers fumbling as they latched onto the doorknob, twisted, and pulled. 

He then stumbled out his door, a cry escaping his lips, a call for Dave's name.

He was greeted by silence. The usual.

God did he wish everyone had come back. He wished Dave had been there to cradle John in his arms, rock him back into a more peaceful dream. He even wished for his dad. 

But no, they were gone. They were all gone. He couldn't save them. 

That's why he had the nightmares. It was his fault Dave had died.

Dave had drowned.

 

"The sky flashed, heave ho, heave ho,  
His pillow toed to the brink.  
The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink.  
I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho,  
As the ship was rent and fell.  
Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell.  
"Hush now, hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lanterns down."  
"I'm begging you please wake me up  
In all my dreams I-""


End file.
